Why?
by Toybot
Summary: Twenty years after No Such Luck.


**A/N:Yeah, I know. No Such original.**

Thirty-two year old Lynn sighed as she threw her old tennis ball in the air for the hundredth time. It was so boring living by herself. After all, she spent most of her life in the Loud House which was, well,loud. But after she moved out twelve years ago, it just wasn't the same with it being her, her house, and her quiet suburban neighborhood.

It all started with Lori. After she left for college, the dominos fell. Leni left to be a model, Luna to be a rockstar, Lincoln being an animator, you get the idea.

The brooding brunette was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone vibrated. A text message. However it was who the text was from made Lynn's heart skip a beat.

 **Lincoln:** _Hey, I'm just came back to Royal Woods. Want to meet up for lunch and catch up?_

You see, after Lincoln went to pursue his passion for animation, he left for California to get a contract with Nickelodeon. Since then, no one's got a hold of him until now.

Taking a deep breath Lynn texted back.

 **Lynn:** _Sure, where and when?_

 **Lincoln:** _Burping Burgers, Friday, 1:00 pm._

 **Lynn:** _Gotcha. See ya there._

While Lynn seems calm on the outside, she was beaming with excitement inside. She re-opened her messenger app and started texting her parents and her sisters on what just happened.

 _Three days later_

Lynn check herself in the mirror to make sure she looks good. Nothing fancy, just a sweater with 's the day she was going to finally see her brother after so many years. Her sisters told her to ask where he been and why he hasn't contacted them after so many years.

Lynn checked her watch. **12:35 pm.** It's time. Grabbing her car keys, she left her house to hopefully reconnect with her brother.

As Lynn drove on to her favorite burger joint, she began to think of the million questions she was going to ask her younger brother. Practicing what she was going to say, she parked her car in the Burpin' Burger parking lot and confidently walked in.

As Lynn got herself a table, she checked her watch again. **12:55 pm.** He should be here by slouched twiddled her thumbs for what seemed like an hour before she saw a man of who seems to be thirty walked in. What made Lynn sit up was his freckles, chipped tooth, and most of all, snow-white hair.

It was Lincoln.

He looked around before his eye caught onto hers and he made his way to her. Lynn never felt her heart beat so fast as Lincoln took a seat across from where she was sitting.

The two looked at each other awkwardly before Lynn broke the silence. "So… uh…. How are you?"

"Doing happened when I was gone?"

"Bobby and Lori tied the knot, Lily took after you in the passion for art, you know, stuff" For the next ten minutes the two were talking about their life and what they were doing before Lincoln's face got all somber.

"Lynn, I have one question. When you and I said I was bad luck, why did you guys locked me out?"

That struck Lynn in the bad luck fiasco."Well I-"

"And you guys made me wear that hot suit on that beach. Mom even said you sold my st-" "Lincoln can you just can it for a moment?!" The sole male Loud shut his mouth as Lynn began to speak.

"Lincoln, I said I was sorry. To this day I regret what I did. I was a sore loser and found you as a scapegoat. And you knew mom was joking when she said she sold your stuff."

Lincoln listened before he spoke again."Yes, I knew she was joking, but after I spent the whole night sleeping outside, I was in no mood for a joke. Also, stop blaming yourself. Remember I have a portion of blame in this. I fed the lie and broke Lori's stuff to make a point. But even then, you guys acted like I wasn't part of the family. So I requested this meeting to ask, why? Why did you leave by myself when I was defenseless?" Lincoln began breaking down as childhood memories began to resurface.

Lynn sighed as she comforted her brother."Lincoln,we screwed up. We all did. You, me, mom and dad, but we can learn from this and never do it again." Lincoln looked and sighed as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Y-yes. You're right." Just then a waiter asked them what they wanted to eat as they been sitting here for the last 15 minutes without ordering anything.

In unison they both said "The Burpin' Deluxe."

 **A/N: Not my best work, but hey, it's something.**


End file.
